


High expectations

by Race_582



Category: Sweet Home (Manhwa), 스위트홈 | Sweet Home (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Fluff, Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Whump, sorry I’m British so expect British insults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Race_582/pseuds/Race_582
Summary: He doesn’t know why he expected anything less. They were both monsters after all. Hyun Su doesn’t know why expected anything from Wui Myeong at all, he doesn’t understand why he feels so disappointed.-Aka me hurting Hyun Su for the fourth time
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it’s me again :) 
> 
> Thank you for all your comments on my previous fics it makes me so happy to know you’re all enjoying them :D
> 
> Enjoy <3

He doesn’t know why he expected anything less. They were both monsters after all. Hyun Su doesn’t know why expected anything from Wui Myeong at all, he doesn’t understand why he feels so disappointed. 

  


It was small at first, the first time they spoke they were both covered in blood; surrounded by dead bodies. “You really think they’re going to accept you? That you’re a part of their little family?” Wui Myeong had said with an unreadable expression, morphing into pity as Hyun took a step back. “You’re nothing to them, especially after this.” And that was it. Hyun didn’t reply, how could he? He simply walked away, letting the man follow him. 

Once the doors of the elevator opened, his heart sank. They all had their guns out, and they didn’t put them down once they saw his face. They all stared at the monster behind him, raising their guns higher, so Hyun did the only thing he could think of, he stepped forward to block them. He kept his face blank as his hope sizzled in his gut when they lowered their weapons.  _ They don’t hate him completely then.  _

  


They never accepted Wui Myeong, they outright hated him, and they weren’t afraid to show it. Hyun understood, of course he understood, but it didn’t make it hurt less. He knew it was because of the people he was with, he never stopped them from hurting his friends; but part of him knew it was because he was a monster. Just like Hyun.  _ If they hate him, what’s stopping them from hating me? Maybe they already do… _

  


They both slept in the arcade, it was Wui Myeongs decision, stating that Hyun could hurt the others if he ever lost control at night. Hyun had never lost control before, and even when the infection took over he still made the decisions; he agreed nonetheless, it made sense in his troubled mind. 

One night he woke to the older man standing over him. Hyun slept on the crates like he used to, and Wui Myeong slept on the couch. He looked at the man, sitting up on his elbows as he tilted his head. “What?” He snapped tiredly.  _ God he was too tired for this.  _

The man simply smirked, pulling something from his pocket and sitting on the edge of the makeshift bed. “I just want to test something.” And then he gripped his arm painfully, pulling up his sleeve and roughly dragging the blade down his arm. Hyun gasped in shock, ripping his arm from the monster's hold.

He stood up quickly, fear pounded his chest as he held the wound, “what the fuck are you doing!?” He hissed. It was late and the last thing he needed to do was wake the others. They were already weary about Hyun being with the man, the blood seeping through his fingers holding testament as to why. 

Wui Myeong simply smiled, stepping forward and frowning when Hyun took a step back. “I told you I wanted to test something.” 

“Sorry what?” Hyun suppressed a whimper as he felt the wound closing slowly. His healing may be efficient, but it was also painful. 

“I wanted to test your healing that's all. Let me see…” before he could react, his arm was pulled from his arm. The man smiled as he saw it close fully, “your healing is remarkable. Can I do it again?” 

“Are you fucking insane? No!” The older simply looked confused, pouting slightly as Hyun took another step back. 

“Why not? You heal so it’s fine. You’ll enjoy it eventually, just let me-“

“Get away from me” Hyun growled as he shoved past him and ran out of the arcade. 

  
  


He walked quickly through the hallways, trying to even out his breathing so he wouldn’t wake the others. He found himself sitting outside in the parking lot. Not caring enough if a monster happened to show up. He let his heart settle as he rolled up the sleeve of his sweater and brushed his finger over the now closed wound; the blood still sticky and wet. Hyun sighed,  _ he won’t do that again right? Yeah he’s weird, but surely he’ll come to senses.  _

-

“Stopping hanging around with him.” Hyun rolled his eyes as Hyuk stated for the third time that day. 

“What now?” He snapped. 

“He’s bad for you.” Hyuk said simply, crossing his arms over his chest calmly. 

“Why? Because he’s a monster?” He asked innocently, feeling sick satisfaction at Hyuks' surprised expression. 

“That’s not what I mean and you know it.”

“You hate him because he’s a monster. Like me.”

“No I hate him because he’s a bad person, you’re not. He stops you from hanging around with us, hell he won’t even let you eat with us.”  _ He won’t let me eat at all, actually.  _

“What? You mad I’m not your personal dog anymore?” Hyun sneered, Hyuk was making sense and that scared Hyun more than anything right now. 

“Hyun I swear to god if you don’t pull your head out of your ass… he’s manipulating you.” He rolled his eyes, walking away from Hyuk calmly, ignoring the pit in his stomach as the man didn't follow him. 

-

Eventually they needed more supplies, and predictably they sent both monsters up. The list was short and simple, food, clothes and hygiene products. They skipped the first few floors, after weeks of scavenging they were empty, so they went straight to the fifth floor. Hyun led the way, heading to the closest apartment and opening the door. They both rummaged around the small room, eventually coming up with a candy bar and T-shirt. It wasn’t a lot, but that was expected. 

They continued through the rest of the floor, until Hyun's earphone rang aggressively. Already sensing which monster it was, he jumped out of the room. The speed monster stood in the doorway, smiling sadistically as Hyun called Wui Myeong. 

The other appeared from his room a moment later, eyes lighting up at the sight of another monster. Before Hyun could warn him, it ran towards the older. He managed to duck and skid towards Hyun Su, helping him up. They ran. But the monster was faster. Sensing they were outmatched, Hyun quickly thought up a route before he felt his body crashing to the floor. He whipped his head up quickly, catching Wui Myeongs outstretched foot and his smile before he ran off. The monster stopped at his feet, giving Hyun enough time to stand up and call out to the other. 

“You fucking prick…” Hyun muttered at the sound of him laughing, right before the monster ran forward, sending Hyun flying into a door of an apartment. His back throbbed painfully as shook his head, the sound of the monster running towards him filled the hallway as he swore under his breath. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They met an hour later with fuller bags on the 7th floor. Neither uttering a word as they cleared three more floors. The pair made their way down the stairs silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)  
> I know this chapters pretty short again sorry but I’m working at the next chapter now   
> Warnings for violence   
> Enjoy <3

Hyun wheezed painfully, his ribs protesting at the action.  _ I’m going to kill him _ , the thought as he saw Wui Myeong stalk up to him, a smirk plastered on his face. Hyun walked forward, one hand gripping his side as if his organs would fall out, other hand holding a now bloodied spear. He stopped as he came to face to face with the older, and before he could stop himself he let go of his side and threw a punch. He hit the man square on the jaw, watching as his head snapped to the side with a crack and gasping as his side pulled. 

“So you’re not happy..?” Wui Myeong asked, a teasing look in his eye as he rubbed his jaw; the bruise already turning green. 

“I’m gonna kill you.” Hyun said flatly, feeling the familiar burn as his eyes turned black. 

“Woah calm down. Jesus. I did it to save both of us, alright?” 

“You decked me in the middle of a hallway while we were being chased by a monster and laughed because you wanted to save both of us?” Hyun raised his eyebrows, internally frowning at the lack of healing on his side.  _ He should be healing by now.  _

“Yes actually. I admit I did enjoy the look on your face, though.” The older simply smiled. 

“Alright dipshit,” Hyun began, walking past Wui Myeong, trying desperately to hide his pain as his eyes returned to normal, “you can search the next floor on your own. I’ll know if you miss a room, so do your job. I’ll be on the next floor.” Hyun turned around, ignoring the fear that bubbled below the surface when he saw the anger flare in the monster's eyes. 

“Fine.”

  
  


They met an hour later with fuller bags on the 7th floor. Neither uttering a word as they cleared three more floors. The pair made their way down the stairs silently. The tension was palpable as Hyun pushed the door open, and made his way towards the camera room; trying and ultimately failing to keep himself calm,  _ he’s following me because we’re going to the same room. Not to hurt me. I’m fine. It’s fine.  _

Hyuk raised his eyebrows as the monsters walked in, sensing the obvious tension and choosing to say nothing as he watched them turn around and leave. 

Hyun went straight to the arcade room, hoping for a moment alone so he could check his side. It hadn’t healed, his ribs screaming every time he breathed too deep; and his spine throbbed painfully. They had been caught by the monster on the 9th floor once again, this time throwing both of them around. He wasn't sure how they had gotten rid of it, his memory blank between crashing against a wall and panting as he climbed the stairs to the 10th floor. He moved his arms to lift up the hem of sweater, when he heard the door to the room slam shut. His head snapped up, meeting eyes with Wui Myeong. The man’s face morphed from annoyance to rage in an instant. Storming up to Hyun, gripping his sweater in his first and roughly pulling the younger forward. His expression went calm, setting off alarm bells in Hyun's head;  _ he’d seen that expression too many times before.  _

_ “ _ Now I was going to let you off for the little stunt you pulled, leaving me alone like that. But then you decided to ignore me the whole time? Hm? Is this a game to you?” Hyun tried to keep the expression neutral, desperate to not show how terrified he was. 

“What?” He asked. 

“You see, Hyun Su, I like you.” Wui Myeong let go of Hyuns sweater, smoothing down the ruffled edges calmly. “I liked you. I thought we could be friends. We are the same after all. We can be friends again, I just need to punish you first.” And then his fist landed on his bruised ribs with a crack. Hyun doubled over, groaning as his heart thumped in his chest. Then his feet were kicked out from under him and he collapsed. The blows didn‘t stop. The sound of fists and boots crashing painfully into Hyuns' curled up figure filled the air, before Wui Myeong stopped suddenly and sighed. “I really didn’t want to have to do this. But you heal fast, so I’m going to have to inflict a lot of damage for you to get the message.” 

Then he walked away, returning seconds later and sighing once again. Hyun lifted his head from his arms, and his heart dropped.  _ Oh god.  _ He curled his arms protectively around his head as the metal pipe came down against his shoulder. 

“Tell me something Cha Hyun Su,” the older began in between blows, “is there  _ anything  _ you’re good for? Or are you just the pathetic freak I first thought you were?” The pipe didn’t stop, and neither did Wui Myeongs words. 

“Useless.” A blow. “Worthless.” A blow. “Waste of space.” Hyun felt his head start to swim, welcoming the darkness with relief as he passed out. 

  
  


Hyun woke to the feeling of throbbing and the monster in him screaming at him to get revenge. It took a few minutes before the memories all flooded back, the speed monster, Wui Myeongs rage filled eyes, the pipe. He snapped his eyes shut, trying to block out the older memories that came with the oldests words.  _ Why me?  _ Looking around the now empty room, he noticed how uncomfortable the sweater had gotten; and remembered the clothes the two had collected. He wasn’t sure what time it was as he pushed himself up slowly, his muscles protesting against the movement. At least four of his ribs were broken, and were noticeably  _ not _ healing. Slowly, he made his way of the arcade and towards the camera room. The room was empty, much to Hyun's relief. He quickly made his way to the clothes, pulling out a black hoodie near the top of the pile. His mind told him to go to the bathroom to change, but the anxiety at the thought of running into Wui Myeong stopped him. Still crouched down, he pulled off the torn and bloodied sweater tentatively; trying his best not to whimper as white hot pain flashed through his chest. He pulled off his T-shirt quicker, hoping to relieve some of the pain. Hyun sighed quietly as he then pulled the hoodie over his head and stood up. 

Unsurprisingly it was too big, the arms falling past his fingers. He made his way out of the room, throwing his old clothes in the trash and limping back to the arcade; unaware of the figure that had been watching him. Once Hyun was back in the arcade, he fell against the crates. His stomach growled painfully, a constant reminder that Wui Myeong still wouldn’t let him eat “ _ we’re monsters Hyun we don’t need food.”  _

  
  


-

Hyuk groaned as he leaned back and rubbed his eyes, he’d been staring at the cameras all day and had forgotten to eat. He stood slowly and made his way to the store silently. The hall was silent, the only sound being the distant snoring of the others in the daycare. Once he got to the store he picked up a pack of candy, too tired to grab a full meal, and walked back to the camera room. 

He stopped at the doorway at the sight of a figure crouching over the pile of clothes, it took a moment for his sleep deprived brain to tell him it was Hyun. He moved to enter the room before Hyun sighed deeply and began pulling off his sweater and shirt. Hyuks’ eyes widened at the younger's back, littered with dark bruising. He watched silently, moving into the shadows as he stood up and let the hoodie fall down his slim frame; catching more bruising on the boy's front. 

Hyuk threw the candy on the desk once he left, taking off his glasses to rub at his eyes in frustration.  _ They came back hours ago, he should have healed by now, right?  _ He sighed, pushing the thought from his mind as he looked back at the monitors. 

  
  


Hours went by, and Hyuk couldn’t stop thinking about Hyun. He wanted to talk to him, but considering how their conversations always ended, he decided against it. He knew it had something to do with Wui Myeong, sure Hyun's healing differed, but never this much; not to mention one of the other survivors had mentioned that Hyun hadn’t gotten food in a while. He thought silently and coming to a decision, he left the room. 

Hyuk was suddenly grateful that he was known for his bad sleeping habits, as he entered DuSiks workshop quietly; the man simply smiling and turning around. 

“What brings you here tonight kid?” DuSik asked softly, smiling when Hyuk failed to hide the smirk the nickname gave him. 

“I need your help.”

“Everything okay? Does the barricade need fixing again?” 

“Oh no, no nothing like that.” Hyuk scratched his head awkwardly, feeling the pit in his stomach grow as he thought about what to say. “It’s erm… it’s about Hyun.”

DuSik tilted his head slightly, blinking slowly. “What about him?”

“There’s something wrong. I- I’m not sure what, but every time I try and talk to him he walks away. I know it’s weird but he trusts you…” he lowered his head, pulling off his glasses to run at his eyes again before continuing, “you don’t have to, I just need someone he’ll listen to.” 

DuSik‘s expression turned serious at Hyuk's quiet tone, “Can you tell me what’s wrong?” 

“I- it’s only bits and pieces but I think it has to do with Wui Myeong. He’s pulled Hyun Su back into the arcade, the others said that he hasn’t eaten in days, and earlier…” 

“Earlier?”

“There was something wrong when they came back, it was obvious that something happened between them. Hyun was covered in blood and Wui Myeong wasn’t, you could practically touch the tension. And then a couple hours ago I went to get food and when I came back Hyun was grabbing some new clothes. I didn’t think anything of it but DuSik..” 

“Hyuk what’s wrong? You’re worrying me kid.”

“His back was covered in bruises, fresh bruises. So was his front. At first I thought they could be from the run, but he could barely walk when he left.” Hyuk lifted his head, worry clear on his face as he looked at DuSik’s serious expression.

“You think Wui Myeong did it? But Hyun's strong enough to defend himself, right?” 

“I thought so too, but you know what he’s like. He lets everyone walk all over him.” 

“Yeah, you’re right. Okay. I’ll talk to him.” The younger's shoulders slumped in relief as he nodded. He thanked the older, patting his shoulder softly and walked away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek hope that was okay   
> Look I put Hyun Su in oversized clothes again :D  
> Next chapter might have fluff...  
> Race <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please just leave me alone…” He murmured quietly, inwardly praying that someone would show up soon. He didn’t care how pathetic he would look, he was too scared.

Hyun woke to the sound of the door slamming shut, his heart sped up as he stayed still. The person sighed, and the sound of a chair being pulled next the crates filled the room. “I know you’re awake.” Wui Myeong snapped, anger clear in his voice. Hyun tensed, before turning over and opening his eyes hesitantly. “Have you healed?” The man asked calmly, changing his tone and eyeing Hyuns curled up figure. Hyun blinked slowly, mentally checking all his injuries.  _ Not even a little _ . 

“Why?” 

“Just answer the question.”

“No.” Hyun said simply, curling his body tighter. 

Wui Myeong chuckled quietly, “and here’s me thinking I was going to have to punish you again. You haven’t healed at all?” There was a bounce to his voice, as if the thought of Hyun in pain was exciting. 

“I’m not sure.”

“Can I look? I want to see my work, you’re so pale and I know that bruises look pretty on you.” Hyun's mind froze.  _ Pretty? What the fuck is wrong with him? _

“Please just leave me alone…” He murmured quietly, inwardly praying that someone would show up soon. He didn’t care how pathetic he would look, he was too scared. 

“I told you I want to see them, you’re denying an artist of seeing their artwork….that’s not very nice of you.” The older’s voice had turned dangerously cold, void of the excitement it had previously. He reached out, grabbing the arm that curled around Hyun's middle protectively and lifted it. Too tired to protest, Hyun let him, whimpering slightly as he felt the cold air brush against the sensitive bruises as his hoodie was lifted. Before Wui Myeong could do anything, there was a knock at the door. Hyun thanked every god in existence as his arm was dropped and the man pulled the hem back down. “What?!” The older snapped. 

“Hyuk wants to speak to you Wui myeong, he’s in the camera room.” DuSik replied, an edge to his voice. 

“Right now?” 

“Yes, it’s urgent…” Wui Myeong sighed, his eyes fading black momentarily as he sneered at Hyun. He swung open the door and walked out, DuSik entering after. “Well you look like shit.” The man said, smile fading at Hyuns tense figure. 

“Sorry.” He muttered into his makeshift pillow. 

“We’re gonna have to work on your persistent apologies, kid.” DuSik shook his head fondly, worry still present in his eyes. 

“What do you need?”

“To talk.” Hyun groaned as he curled deeper into himself and ignored the pain that bursted from his side. “I know, but we’re worried.”

“Eun Hyuk sent you didn't he? I’m fine.”

“Yes he did and no, you’re not. He saw the bruises.” Hyun cursed inwardly,  _ of course he did.  _

“We ran into the speed monster on the run, it’s hard to escape. I didn’t think it was that big of a deal.” He lied easily, an uneasy feeling set deep in his stomach. 

“Where else have they come from? Because I saw you when you came back and you didn’t look half as bad as you do now.” DuSik was now next to Hyun's bed, eyes examining his body. 

“Yeah I know, I was still high on adrenaline I guess; so I didn’t feel it as much.” His stomach twisted causing him to suppress a groan.  _ You can’t afford to puke now.  _

“Fuck kid. What happened to you to make you such a good liar?” 

“Please leave me alone…” he begged. His chest tightened as a wave of nausea hit him like a truck. “Please.”

“What’s wrong?” Before Hyun could answer, his stomach flipped. Bile rose in his throat as he stood up quickly, trying to get as far away from DuSik as possible before he collapsed a few inches next to the couch. He gagged painfully, coughing as nothing but bile came out. He stayed like that for a while, on all fours as he vomited bile and water onto the cold cement. Distantly he heard the sound of DuSik’s wheelchair getting closer, and then he felt a hand on his back as another wave of nausea crashed over him. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he tried desperately to focus on DuSik’s calming words. “It’s alright kid. That’s it, you’re doing good. It’ll be over soon, it’s okay. I’m here.” A whimper left his mouth as he fought back the rising bile. 

  
  


By the time his stomach had settled, his throat was burning and his face was wet with tears. Hyun groaned tiredly, holding his aching stomach with one arm as he used the other to push himself. DuSik rested a supportive hand on his shoulder as Hyun sat in a crouch. 

“You okay now kiddo?” DuSik asked softly, stroking a thumb on the boy's shoulder. 

Hyun whimpered softly as his voices cracked, “ye- yeah...I’m okay.” He dropped his head, breathing slowly as his ribs burned. “M sorry…”

“It’s okay Hyun, I’m not mad at you. I need to ask you something though, is that okay?” DuSik’s voice was soft, and he couldn’t help but find comfort in his calm words. He nodded quietly, shutting his eyes tiredly. “Is Wui Myeong hurting you?” 

Hyun nodded solemnly, too exhausted to lie, “it only happened once though… so it’s okay.” DuSik’s hand stilled, moving to the boy's chin and tilting his head up. Hyun blinked slowly, trying desperately to decipher the look in the man’s eyes. 

“No Hyun, it’s not okay.” He’d seen that look before; when he was a child and he fell in the street. It was the look his mother wore as she gently picked him up and carried him inside. The memory, accompanied with DuSik’s words, caused his eyes to burn. He looked away and ignored the way his eyes filled with tears. “Why don’t we get Hyuk hm? We can sort all this out, alright? You're not alone son.” Hyun nodded slowly, swallowing around the lump in his throat as he coughed. 

He moved quietly, sitting down against the wall with his legs crossed. “Wait, I thought he was talking to Wui Myeong?” DuSik paused on his way out of the room, laughing quietly. 

“No, that was just a reason to get him out of the room. We got Hye-In to distract him, she’s probably talking his ear off.” Hyun nodded in understanding, leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes. 

  
  
  


The door swung open quietly, before being shut. Hyun opened his eyes as Hyuk sat next to him against the wall and sighed. “DuSik thought it would be best if we talked alone. Is that okay?” He asked, his voice gentle as if Hyun would break down if he was too blunt. 

“That’s okay.” He muttered, letting his head fall as he hissed at the burn talking brought his throat. 

“I’m not mad, so don’t even try and apologise. Just tell me what happened, alright?” Hyuk was staring forward, his expression calm as he clasped his hands together. 

Hyun sighed, lifting his head and staring at the wall opposite them. “He was just mad, guess he’s got a short temper…” he fiddled with the sleeves of his hoodie silently. 

“Why was he mad?”

“Because I left him on the supply run.” He huffed, Hyuk was silent, letting Hyun talk. “We were on the fifth floor and the speed monster showed up, so we ran. He tripped me. In the middle of the hall. It took me half an hour to get rid of the thing, and when I met up with him again… the bastard was fucking laughing.” He paused, pushing down the anger that rose at the memory. “So I said we would split and he could sweep the next floor alone while I went to the 7th floor. We caught the monster on the 9th floor again, fuck I don’t even remember how we got rid of it. But we did. He kept trying to talk to me, joke around… but I was too tired and pissed off so I ignored him.” Hyuk nodded, silently urging him to continue. “I wasn't healing like I should, so I came here to see why and he followed me. Jesus… he was so angry. I’m not even sure why, he’s the one that left me. He said I was ignoring him, and that was why. But it must have been something else…”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why do you think there’s another reason?” 

“Trust me, I know people like him. Small things set them off, sure, but never that much.” His voice was growing quiet, exhaustion and bad memories making him pull his knees to his chest. 

Hyuk ignored the pit in his stomach at Hyuns words.  _ He knows people like him? Enough to know their behaviour? Jesus what happened to him?  _ “How bad was his reaction?” 

“He... beat me unconscious with a metal pipe…” Hyun mumbled, dropping his head in shame.  _ Look how pathetic you look.  _ “So… I would say pretty bad.” He laughed bitterly.  _ Useless, worthless, waste of space… _

“Can I see?” Hyuk asked after a few minutes. His heart pulled as he finally looked at the boy next to him. His legs pulled to his chest and the way his head hung made him look young, too young. Hyun looked up and they met eyes, he sighed before nodding. The older shifted until he was sat cross legged in front him with a blank expression. 

“It’s not bad… I can figure it out myself.” Hyun tried to reason, hoping that Hyuk hadn’t heard the way his voice shook. The other simply shook his head, expression softening as leaned forward. He lifted Hyun's hoodie carefully and froze at the dark bruising that littered his ribs. 

“That bastard.” Hyuk spat as he gently brushed his fingers over the mess of black and blue. Hyun flinched as he felt his eyes burn with unshed tears.  _ Why was he crying?  _ “I’m sorry Hyun Su…” 

He coughed quietly, reaching up to scrub at his eyes furiously. “For what?” 

“For letting this happen.” He said simply, letting his hoodie fall back down. 

“It’s not your fault. I should have listened to you,” Hyuk shook his head in protest and lifted his eyes to meet the others, letting his eyes show more emotion than he had in years. “I should have listened to you…”

Hyun could feel his walls breaking, he could feel the tears building up more and more; he wanted nothing more than to let them fall. Before he knew what was happening; Hyuk gripped his hand in his and pulled him up quietly, looking at Hyun with sympathy. He knew the other was seconds away from breaking down, and he needed to. That much was obvious. His mind worked quickly, setting up a plan and then gently pulled the other towards the door. 

“What..?” Hyun asked as he was led out of the arcade. 

“We’re going to the camera room, and I’m going to get DuSik to lock Wui Myeong in there. No one will disturb us in the camera room, plus there’s a mattress.” Hyuk explained. They walked in silence, Hyuns hand gripping tightly on to Hyuks as he fought to keep himself under control. 

They made it to the room quickly, Hyuk shutting the door and leading Hyun to the corner where the mattress sat. He pulled the boy down with him. At first Hyun simply tilted his head, before following the others lead. A moment later they were laying down, hyuk on his back with Hyun tucked into his side. His head layd on the olders chest, one hand fiddling with the strings of his hoodie, the other gripping onto Hyuks T-shirt desperately. 

“I’m not going anywhere, alright? It’s just us.” At his calm words, Hyun felt the tears start to fall. He gasped quietly, the sound muffled as he buried his head in Hyuks chest. His heart squeezed as he felt the other brush his fingers through his hair softly, the other hand coming to rest on the one on his chest. “That’s it, you’re safe Hyun Su.” Strings of comforting words and muffled sobs filled the room. 

It took awhile for Hyun to calm down, they laid in silence as Hyuk stroked his hair softly. “We’ll kick him out tomorrow, one of the others said that he was stealing supplies, so we’ll use that; say we can’t trust him so he has to go.” Hyun nodded in agreement, loosening his grip on the olders T-shirt slightly. “I know you haven’t eaten in a few days. So do you want to eat or sleep?” His voice was unusually soft, making Hyun's heart swell. 

“Sleep please.” He muttered. 

“Sounds good. Want me to stay?”

“Yes please.” He replied, burying his head back in the other's chest as he closed his eyes. Hyuk continued to stroke his hair calmly, eventually lulling him to sleep; the other following shortly after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it :)  
> I hope that was okay!  
> I’ve decided I really don’t like writing chapter fics lmao I’m not sure why :/ I guess I prefer one shots  
> Thank you all for reading :D
> 
> Race <3

**Author's Note:**

> Well.... I hope that wasn’t too terrible. Sorry it’s short :/  
> Also unrelated but if there are any Stays reading this, I couldn’t stop thinking that hellevator matched Hyun Su’s vibe lmao  
> Thanks for reading, chapter 2 coming soon :)  
> Race <3


End file.
